harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ardith Bennett
Ardith Violet Bennett is a character on the series Harpers Falls. She is played by multi-award winning actress Dame Maggie Smith, known worldwide for her many and various roles in movies and television, most notably as Violet Crawley, the Dowager Countess of Grantham on the series, Downton Abbey. Maggie had followed HF, and she wasn't sure about being involved so soon after Downton Abbey. "I felt that it would be something to look into," Maggie smiled, "Albert has such an affinity for ol' Violet. He actually loved everything I did, and he most fell in love with my role of Jean Brodie. When we talked about the role, I asked if he could use my world famous DA character as Ardith's middle name. Albert was not only accepting of it, but he insisted on it as he felt it would be an honor. As Ardith is a very strong willed woman, not unlike Violet, she does, like Violet, tend to have the last word! Which is how I play her, and how she will be played. As a comic character, Ardith will be there as a source of upper-crust humor where she pokes fun at the upper-crust conventions. I think I would throw a mix of Violet in, added with a bit of snarkiness from the Mother Superior (her role from the Sister Act movies); the stern and yet caring nature of Professor MacGonagle (her role in the Harry Potter movies) and a bit of the rebellious and unorthodox sauciness from my Jean Brodie days (the role which won her an Academy Award). All in all, I kind of like it! She's a good mix. And a saucy kind of minx as well. She always means well, and she adores her family, but, most importantly, she always has to have that last word!" Like Violet Crawley, she always has to have the last word! If there were to be a modern day Violet Crawley (the dowager Countess from Downton Abbey, Maggie Smith's more famous role), then Ardith Bennett would be that woman. She is very out there with her opinions, and she always has an opinion about everything! Although a lot more contemporary than the Dowager (she HAS been known to listen to modern music artists like Lady Gaga, Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber, which stuns most everyone in her circle), she is also alike with the woman as she values family and traditions, although her traditions are more modern. The lively and vibrant Ardith spends her time on her tablet and on her smart phone, listening to more contemporary music and, in general, living her life to the fullest in the Atchley Mansion. The Dowager would look askance at a Tablet! While she is still very set in her ways, she DOES like classical things, as well; Ardith adores her family. She is quite fond of her nephew, Steven's wife, Samantha Harper and she also adores her great niece, Maggie Harper Atchley. She sees Maggie as having a lot of traditions in her life, given her upbringing as an Atchley and her Harper bloodline. And like Violet, Ardith just ALWAYS has to have the last word on EVERYTHING! Give her a cause, and Ardith will have something to say about it. She always has her opinions on every subject, which is delightful, but sometimes can be annoying. However, she manages to win people over, because of her passion and zeal. Recently, Ardith is stunned to see that a woman she knew from her younger days, Augusta Slater, has moved to town. Augusta still knows how to get to her, and the two frenemies still have their share of battles. Which keeps the formidable Ardith young! Ardith's sisters, Laura; Marie and Evelyn recently moved into town and have given her the excuse to enjoy time with her sisters, and to have formal teas with them once more. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Comic relief characters Category:Bennett family